One Fine Day
by goodbye23
Summary: Mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu sehari saja untuk merasakan cinta yang berbeda. () Kaisoo.


_**One fine day**_

Main Cast : Kaisoo (exo) _+ Cho Mirae (OC)_

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Angst.

**Warning (!) Shounen-ai/Yaoi **

By goodbye23

-u-

Di sekolah itu, ada sebuah tradisi untuk murid pertukaran pelajaran yang akan kembali ke negara asalnya.

Tradisi ini sangat terkenal sehingga banyak yang menunggu untuk hal ini.

_**Blind Date**_ –sebuah tradisi dimana salah satu murid pertukaran pelajar yang menjadi _the most wanted person to date_ di haruskan untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan yang sangat gelap dan memilih partner date-nya secara acak.

Persyaratan khususnya tentu saja murid tersebut harus single. Jika tidak murid itu akan di gantikan oleh murid yang lainnya.

Selama tradisi ini, belum ada murid pertukaran yang menjadi target utama itu mempunyai seorang kekasih ataupun menolaknya. Kebanyakan hanya menganggap ini sebagai kenang-kenangan unik selama berada di Korea dan hanya untuk menjadi bahan bercandaan agar tidak stress.

Tahun ini murid pertukaran yang dipilih adalah Kai–murid pertukaran dari Jepang. Dia memang sudah menggemparkan sekolah dari awal datang karena ketampanannya yang luar biasa dan senyuman–_smirk_ andalannya.

Kai tidak mengambil pusing tentang hal itu, karena disini ia hanya mau _have fun_ saja.

Dan yang membuat tradisi itu semakin menarik adalah, seseorang yang beruntung itu akan dirahasiakan identitasnya.

-u-

Do Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan. Nyaris saja ia berteriak dan mengatakan bahwa ia buta.

Tapi cepat-cepat ia menyadari bahwa lampu di ruangan ini sedang di matikan dan ia tak sendirian. Kyungsoo dapat mendengar banyak perempuan yang sedang mengeluh, berbisik, dan saling berdempetan.

Seingatnya, tadi ia sedang berlatih vokal suara di ruang seni ini–karena ia baru saja bertengkar dengan kekasihnya yang cantik, Cho Mirae–dan berakhir kelelahan lalu tertidur.

Kyungsoo baru ingat bahwa ruang seni akan di jadikan tempat untuk melakukan tradisi blind date yang mengerikan itu. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan merangkak untuk keluar dari ruang seni, tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi sangat hening.

Pintu ruang seni telah di buka sedikit lalu di tutup kembali. Membuat Kyungsoo dapat merasakan suasana tegang disana.

Tidak apa-apa, lagipula Kyungsoo telah merangkak dengan sangat pelan. Ia tidak mungkin menjadi _one of lucky person _yang akan di ajak ngedate bersama Kai si tampan dari Jepang.

_Hell no_, Kyungsoo masih normal. Mana mungkin ia dapat mengambil keberuntungan dari puluhan atau mungkin ratusan perempuan disini.

Bermodalkan nekat, Kyungsoo merangkak mendekati celah cahaya yang masih terlihat. Pelan, sangat pelan, hingga ia nyaris mencapai cahaya itu dan–

_Sreeettt_

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan badannya di masukkan kedalam sebuah karung yang sangat gelap dan di angkat keluar dari ruangan seni tersebut.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kyungsoo sempat melihat bayangan Mirae yang terlihat sedang berharap. _Berharap._

-u-

"Aku tak tau jika perempuan ini sangat kuat," gumam lelaki itu. "Padahal sudah ku pastikan badannya kecil."

Kyungsoo terlalu larut dalam lamunannya tentang Mirae. Lalu ia memberontak lagi.

"Hei," panggil Kyungsoo pelan. "Lepaskan aku. Aku bukan perempuan. Kamu salah pilih."

Kai langsung menurunkan karungnya dan membukanya. Ia terkaget saat melihat seorang lelaki berbadan lebih kecil darinya sedang menatapnya aneh.

"Kamu bisa kembali ke ruangan itu dan memilih perempuan. Bukan lelaki." Ucap Kyungsoo malas karena suasana hatinya sedang kacau. Saat Kyungsoo ingin meninggalkan Kai, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Uh," Kai terlihat salah tingkah. "Maaf kalau ini konyol. Tetapi mungkin, nge_date_ sama kamu juga tidak ada salahnya 'kan?"

Kyungsoo memasang wajah kagetnya.

"Hah? Aku masih normal, asal kamu tahu."

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kamu tidak normal. Akupun juga masih normal. Tapi dari awal aku sudah bertekad sama pilihan pertama ku. Jadi...gimana?"

Baru saja Kyungsoo ingin menolak lagi, tetapi bayang-bayang wajah Mirae muncul kembali. Membuatnya kembali menjadi kacau.

"Boleh juga." Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya dan Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Besok datang ya di kafe x jam 9 pagi. Nanti kita bicarakan akan kemana selanjutnya."

"Baiklah."

-u-

Jam sembilan lebih Kyungsoo baru datang dan menghampiri meja paling ujung. Disana Kai sedang meminum kopinya dengan tenang.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Kyungsoo penuh penyesalan. "Tadi aku harus menyapu rumah dulu baru boleh main ke luar."

Kai tertawa mendengar alasan Kyungsoo. Sebagai lelaki Kyungsoo tidak buruk-buruk amat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagian aku masih santai disini," balas Kai sambil tersenyum. Tampan adalah definisi yang tepat untuk Kai. Senyumannya begitu menawan dan cowok banget –dan sedikit kekanak-kanakan.

"Pagi-pagi sudah minum kopi?" Tanya Kyungsoo menyelidik. Kai mengendikkan bahunya, "sudah kebiasaan sih."

"Seharusnya kamu membiasakan diri meminum susu, seperti ku." Lalu setelahnya Kyungsoo memesan susu putih untuknya dan Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku belum tahu nama mu," Kai menumpukan siku nya di meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas lekuk wajah polos yang dimiliki Kyungsoo. "Di sekolah aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mu sebelumnya."

"Do Kyungsoo," kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum miring membalas tatapan Kai yang memperhatikannya dengan intens. "Aku anak kelas 12 dan sudah tidak peduli dengan gossip adik kelas tentang ketampanan ataupun kecantikan anak pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang itu."

"Oh kakak kelas ternyata," Kai menunjukkan smirknya, lalu mulai menyentuh pipi halus Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dengan sangat,sangat lembut dan membalas smirk dari Kai.

"Ku rasa kamu mulai tertarik dengan ku."

"Dari awal aku sudah tertarik, asal kamu tahu."

Lalu mereka berdua terkikik bersama.

-u-

"Kamu harus membiasakan diri meminum susu," ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengelus punggung Kai yang terlihat sangat kacau.

"Aku selalu tahu jika susu rasanya pasti akan enek banget," Kai berekspresi seperti ingin muntah. "Aku tak berjodoh dengan susu."

"Maaf ya, kalau saja aku tidak maksain buat kamu minum susu." Kyungsoo meminta maaf dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok hyung?"

"Jangan panggil aku hyung. Panggil aku Kyungsoo saja, kamu nggak pantes manggil aku hyung."

Kai tertawa lagi dan lagi. Membuat Kyungsoo nyaris gila karena setiap senyuman Kai bagaikan sebuah candu. Saat ini ia telah merasakan apa yang siswa di sekolahnya rasakan.

"Kita nonton aja ya?" Tawar Kai sambil menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangguk meng-iya-kan, "Iya. Tapi kamu yang harus bayar."

"Biasanya orang yang di ajak jalan itu pasti merasa sungkan dan menawarkan diri untuk membayarkan,"

Kyungsoo tertawa sakarstik mendengar perkataan Kai. "Itu untuk orang yang ingin mencari perhatian kalau menurut ku."

"Dan?"

"Aku tidak mencari perhatian dengan mu."

Kai menggigit bibirnya karena gemas.

"Aku tahu kamu memang type ku banget!"

Kyungsoo mendorong Kai supaya agak menjauh dan terkekeh, "kamu memang gay 'kan?"

"Mungkin hari ini aku akan menjadi gay untuk mu."

-u-

"Kyungsoo!" Teriak Kai sambil memeluk Kyungsoo di part _bathsheba_ muncul. Kyungsoo mengelus rambut Kai.

"Kamu payah banget," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menahan tawanya. "Ku kira jadinya seperti yang di film-film romance. Dan seperti nya aku salah. Penakut, hahaha."

"Aku sebenarnya tidak takut, tapi hanya kaget saja!" Bantah Kai malu. Kyungsoo tetap menggoda Kai.

"Penakut."

"Tidak!"

"Hahahaha, wajah mu!"

Kai menarik wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium sebelah mata Kyungsoo dengan lembut, "kamu berisik sekali hyung."

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil balas menatap wajah Kai.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan panggil aku hyung."

-u-

"Mau makan dimana, hyung?" Tanya Kai sambil merangkul Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melihat deretan restoran dan mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada salah satu restoran mahal.

"Aku sih pengennya disana," Kyungsoo menunjuk tempat restoran mahal itu. "Tapi aku ragu kamu tidak mampu membayarnya."

"Dasar matre," sindir Kai sambil bercanda. "Aku jutawan disini saat menukarkan sangu ku menjadi won."

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelahnya, "orang kaya, huh."

"Memang." Ujar Kai dengan nada sombong dan mengajak Kyungsoo memasuki restoran itu.

Dan hanya mereka berdua pelanggan yang memakai pakaian paling santai dan tertawa paling keras.

-u-

"Kamu tahu," Kyungsoo meletakkan sendoknya. "Lucu banget pacar ku ikutan masuk ke dalam permainan blind date itu. Ingin ngedate sama kamu."

Kai sedikit tersedak saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kamu udah punya pacar?"

"Udahlah. Kan aku bilang kalau aku sepenuhnya normal." Kyungsoo terkikik geli lalu membersihkan sisa makanan yang ada di bibir Kai.

"Aku sih terlalu tampan makanya orang yang udah punya pacar tetep mau ngedate sama aku," ujar Kai sambil menunjukkan smirknya.

Kyungsoo menepuk pelan pipi Kai, "Makanya itu aku kesel banget sama kamu."

"Maaf ya hyung. Resiko orang ganteng ya gini," Kai tersenyum tipis sambil menatap Kyungsoo. "Jadi setelah ini kamu mau mutusin dia? Kan ketahuan kalau dia nggak setia."

Kyungsoo tertawa dengan sangat keras lalu mencubit tangan Kai dengan pelan.

"Apa kamu bercanda? Ya nggaklah. Aku kan..." Secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan semuanya menjadi sangat berat. Sejak kapan ia jadi begini? "Aku kan sayang sama dia."

Kai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, dan sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Setia ya? Hahaha, pasti cewek itu beruntung banget punya kamu. Longlast ya hyung."

Kyungsoo dan Kai tahu, bahwa mereka berdua sama-sama merasakan sesuatu yang sesak itu.

-u-

"Setelah ini kita mau apa?" Kyungsoo memakan ice cream nya dengan lahap. Kai hanya memperhatikan setiap pergerakan Kyungsoo.

"Mau renang hyung?" Tawar Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk, "boleh juga!"

"Apa saja pasti kamu terima kalau di bayarin." Sindir Kai dengan nada jenaka. Membuat Kyungsoo mendengus kesal.

"Hyung," panggil Kai dengan lembut. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai dan dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Begitu dekat sehingga Kyungsoo dapat merasakan deru nafas Kai.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini." Ujar Kai sambil mengecup pelan bibir penuh milik Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil sambil membalas setiap kecupan yang di berikan oleh Kai.

Beruntung tempat dimana mereka tempati sangat sepi saat itu.

-u-

_Byurrr!_

Sebuah ember raksasa mengguyur Kai dan Kyungsoo sehingga mereka sangat basah. Hari ini kolam renang relatif sepi pengunjung. Jadi Kai dan Kyungsoo benar-benar dapat menikmati kolam renang itu seperti milik sendiri.

Kyungsoo dengan santai menidurkan badannya di ban mengapung sedangkan Kai yang mendorong ban itu sesuai dengan keinginan Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin ke gua itu!" Perintah Kyungsoo dengan nada angkuh. Kai mengangguk dan tersenyum memaklumi.

Setibanya di dalam gua, secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menengkurapkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kai, lalu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Terimakasih," ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. "Aku sangat menikmati hari ini."

_Cup_

Kali ini Kai yang mengecup bibir penuh Kyungsoo.

_Cup_

Lagi

_Cup_

Dan lagi.

_Chu_

Kai mengganti kecupan singkatnya menjadi sebuah ciuman yang bergairah. Kyungsoo terus tertawa dalam ciumannya dan Kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya.

_Byur!_

Kyungsoo terjebur ke kolam karena ia tak dapat diam saat Kai menciumnya dengan penuh gairah. Rasanya sangat aneh dan menyenangkan.

"Sialan," umpat Kyungsoo sambil tertawa.

Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku juga sangat menikmati hari ini, hyung." Bisik Kai seduktif dan mengecup leher putih milik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeliat geli dan tertawa, "aku tahu kalau kamu benar-benar gay."

Kai mengeluarkan smirknya.

"Aku gay hanya dengan mu."

Dan terjadilah permainan kejar-kejaran di antara keduanya.

-u-

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi halte sambil melihat Kai yang menghampirinya.

Kai membelikan Kyungsoo sebuah sweater bewarna biru langit dengan corak awan yang sangat lucu.

"Terimakasih untuk sweaternya," kata Kyungsoo yang sedang menggosok kedua tangannya karena kedinginan. "Akan ku jadikan ini sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Sama-sama. Dan ku harap hyung tidak kedinginan lagi."

"Iya."

_Hening_

Kyungsoo dan Kai tahu bahwa mereka berdua melakukan ini hanya karena iseng.

Tetapi mereka sama-sama mulai merasakan suatu ketakutan, ketakutan tentang fakta bahwa semua yang telah mereka lakukan itu salah. Ketakutan bahwa semua ini hanya main-main, dan semuanya akan berakhir.

"Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini," ujar Kai dengan sangat pelan.

Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Tentu saja! Hari ini kamu sudah mencium ku berkali-kali dan membayari ku banyak hal."

Kai ikut tertawa, "apapun untuk mu hyung."

Kyungsoo berhenti tertawa dan menatap Kai dengan intens. Ia tahu bahwa ini salah, tapi bolehkah ia jujur bahwa ia lebih nyaman jika bersama Kai?

"Kai," panggil Kyungsoo pelan. Kai menolehkan wajahnya dan melihat ekspresi wajah Kyungsoo yang menjadi sendu. "Berjanjilah bahwa ini adalah rahasia aku, kamu, dan Tuhan." Kyungsoo menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya.

Kai merasakan hatinya seperti tergores oleh sebuah silet.

"Aku berjanji hyung." Lalu Kai melingkarkan jari kelingkingnya ke milik Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Kai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyungsoo dan dahi mereka menempel lagi, sangat dekat. Kyungsoo sangat menyukai saat seperti ini. Ia ataupun Kai sama-sama merasa hangat.

"Berjanjilah, setelah ini jangan pernah mengungkit tentang hal ini lagi. Kita sepenuhnya adalah orang asing," ucap Kyungsoo dengan sangat berat. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan dirinya agar tak menangis. Ia belum pernah menangis untuk hal seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dengan hati yang seperti di tusuk ribuan pedang, Kai tersenyum dan mengecup sudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Janji hyung."

Sekali lagi untuk yang terakhir, Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan sangat dalam dan seakan-akan tak ingin ia lepaskan.

Semuanya telah salah dari awal.

-u-

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir para murid pertukaran pelajar berada di Korea. Dan seluruh murid di harapkan hadir ke aula untuk melakukan perpisahan bersama murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang tersebut.

Setelah pembukaan dari kepala sekolah, kesan dan pesan dari perwakilan para murid, saat ini gantian perwakilan dari murid pertukaran pelajar.

"Annyeonghaseo, saya Kai perwakilan murid pelajar dari Jepang. Kami sangat senang saat berada disini. Semua orang ramah dan banyak pelajaran yang kami dapatkan," ujar Kai sambil memamerkan senyum menawannya. "Maaf jika selama kami ada disini selalu merepotkan kalian semua dan maaf jika ada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan."

Sebelum Kai menutup pidatonya, salah satu murid bertanya tentang Blind date yang telah ia lakukan.

Kai tertawa mendengar pertanyaan murid itu, "Blind date nya saya lakukan dengan seseorang yang sangat menakjubkan."

Mata Kyungsoo bertemu dengan milik Kai. Mereka berdua saling tersenyum.

"Sangat, sangat menyenangkan. Saya sangat menikmati itu semua. Jika di berikan kesempatan sih saya mau-mau saja terus berlanjut. Tapi sepertinya itu sangat tidak memungkinkan," Kai menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum, masih menatap Kyungsoo. "Terimakasih untuk orang itu, dan terimakasih untuk kalian semua."

Kai mengakhiri pidatonya dan seluruh murid di dalam aula bertepuk tangan dengan sangat riuh.

Mata mereka bertemu lagi, dan saling tersenyum di tengah keramaian tepuk tangan para murid.

"Aku menyayangi mu." ucap Kai ke arah Kyungsoo tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Kai dapat melihat seorang perempuan cantik menghampiri Kyungsoo, lalu memeluknya. Dan yang dapat Kai lakukan saat ini adalah tersenyum.

Karena semuanya telah berakhir.

-u-

_"Some people are meant to fall in love with each other, but not meant to be together."_** -500 days of summer.**

-end-

A/n : Maaf kalau tidak jelas ataupun alurnya yang kecepetan(?)

*bikin ff ini sambil dengerin lagunya jay park-go dan boys like girl-thunder /ga nyambung*

Hari ini adalah anniv setahun saya di ffn :D (dari tahun 2011 hanya menjadi silent readers yang kurangajar *maafkan saya*) baru berani membuat akun di tahun 2013. Maaf jika ini ff kaisoo angst lagi karena pas sekali saat saya membuat akun ini dalam kondisi angst juga(?)

**P.S** Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah bersedia untuk membaca ff ini dan ff kaisoo saya yang sebelumnya, Setinggi langit. Dan juga yang menyempatkan diri untuk meng-review duh terimakasih;-;gomawo;-;arigatou;-;merci;-;thankyou!

**P.S.S **buat readers freaky new year ((kalo ada hahaha)) mungkin final chap nya akan di post bulan depan aja ya hihihi ((maafkan saya)) /slapped.


End file.
